Circle
by allihyun
Summary: AU. Sakura tidak pernah menginginkan Sasuke kembali, tapi Itachi menginginkan kehadiran adiknya, sedangkan Sasuke tidak pernah tahu bahwa Sakura masih ada. Ikatan perasaan mereka tidak akan pernah putus dan hanya akan berputar tanpa ujung seperti lingkaran / Chapter 2 : Still / Spesial for Emerallized Onyxta. M for safe. Mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Dari sekian banyak hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya Sakura tidak pernah sekali pun menyangka bahwa bertemu dengan seseorang di masa lalunya adalah hal yang harus dilaluinya di hari damainya ini. Seseorang yang telah menghabiskan lebih dari setengah panjang hidup Sakura untuk menangisinya. Seseorang yang namanya pun tidak ingin lagi Sakura rekam di memorinya. Seseorang yang telah kurang ajar menghabiskan stok kantong rindu di sudut hatinya sampai kandas. Sakura pernah bersumpah, bahwa orang itu—Uchiha Sasuke—tidak akan pernah tertulis kembali dalam lembaran sejarah masa depan hidupnya.

Namun,

Bagaimana jika dia kembali dengan kondisi seperti _ini_?

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**Circle **

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**AU. OOC. Alur maju mundur. Typo(s). Misstypo(s). Rate M for safe.**

main pair** : SasuSakuIta**

genre : **Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Romance, Family**

**DLDR is on term.**

**Naruto and its character **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Circle **©** allihyun**

_Special for my beloved daughter (?) __**emerallized onyxta**_

**-chapter I-**

**Why Do You Back?**

Senyum girang matahari pagi mengiringi kicauan burung gereja yang bernyanyi tak kalah riangnya mewarnai nuansa pagi di kota Konoha waktu ini. Angin lembut bulan Juni ikut menyambut menggoyangkan dedaunan kering yang berjatuhan di jalan, sesekali menggesek-gesek ranting renta yang masih mempertahankan dirinya pada rangkaian dahan pohon-pohon di kanan kiri jalanan utama. Beberapa aktivitas penduduk kota yang sudah merintis maju ini sudah terlihat ikut meramaikan suasana esok hari yang masih didominasi warna jingga sang surya. Ada anak-anak kecil yang sudah sibuk berlarian mengejar bus pertama mereka ke sekolah, ibu-ibu yang mengantre di halte untuk berbelanja di pasar tradisional, sekumpulan pejalan kaki yang sedang asyik mencelotehkan _what-was-hot-today_, dan tidak sedikit pekerja kantoran yang setengah berlari sambil sesekali mengerling arloji mengejar kereta mereka. Semuanya bergerak sendiri-sendiri hampir tanpa bersinggungan namun menciptakan dinamika kesibukan yang harmonis.

Memang begitu lah biasanya pagi hari di Konoha, ramai dan padat. Khas kota metropolitan jaman sekarang. Apalagi mengingat sekarang sudah 15 menit mendekati jam tujuh pagi, kesibukan dimana-mana bukan pemandangan asing yang bisa dijumpai di Konoha.

Namun, sepertinya tidak semua kesibukan itu menyentuh setiap elemen kota Konoha. Di salah satu sudut kota Konoha, tepatnya di sebuah apartemen bernomorkan 237 yang terletak di jalan Foxie 1010, terlihat seorang wanita muda baru saja menggeliatkan badan sintalnya dari lindungan selimut biru dongker-nya. Surai merah jambunya yang memanjang sampai punggung masih terlihat acak-acakan. Sementara mata _jade_-nya masih mengerjap-ngerjap malas menyesuaikan kemampuan pandangnya dengan sinar matahari yang seenaknya menerobos masuk lewat jendela kamarnya. Tirai kamarnya yang berwarna senada dengan selimutnya itu sudah terbuka lebar dengan sempurna. Pasti suaminya yang membukanya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal suami—

"ITACHI-KUN!"

—wanita berusia 23 tahun itu langsung terlonjak dari posisi terlentangnya begitu otaknya mengirim sinyal-sinyal berupa rangkaian _alphabetic_ berbunyi suami. Uchiha Itachi, yang tidak lain adalah suaminya bukan tipe orang yang suka melihat istrinya bangun lebih siang daripada dirinya. Fakta itu yang membuat wanita yang kali ini hanya bermodalkan selimut untuk melindungi privasi tubuhnya itu langsung berjengit kaget dan melontarkan selimutnya menjauh. Sama sekali lupa dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Dia baru sadar ketika dilihatnya cermin besar yang memang diletakkan di depan ranjang _king size_-nya itu memantulkan sosok dirinya dalam wujud sempurna tanpa sehelai benang pun. Buru-buru wanita yang terlihat identik dengan nuansa musim semi itu kembali menyelinap ke balik selimut biru dongker-nya setelah sebelumnya menyempatkan diri untuk berteriak lebih dulu. Meskipun sudah bukan pertama kali baginya melihat dirinya dengan kondisi yang sama bukan berarti akan terbiasa. Melihat ruam-ruam merah yang menghiasi beberapa jengkal tubuhnya selalu berhasil membuat pipi _chubby_-nya merona.

"Hah gara-gara Itachi-kun curang! aku jadi bangun kesiangan!" gerutunya sambil menggulung dirinya dengan selimut sampai sebatas dada.

Badannya masih terasa pegal akibat 'permainan'nya dengan Itachi yang memakan waktu lumayan lama tadi malam. Lebih lama daripada yang terakhir mereka lakukan sebulan yang lalu. Mengingat pekerjaan suaminya sebagai salah satu anggota andalan Interpol tidak heran frekuensi hubungan intim mereka agak jarang. Hanya saja Itachi adalah orang yang berpatokan pada kualitas, bukan hanya kuantitas. Jadi tidak heran jika sekalinya 'bermain'kondisi wanitanya jadi agak 'menyedihkan', seperti pagi ini misalnya. Untung saja Sakura—istrinya—hari ini mendapat cuti dari rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja. Jadi bukan masalah besar jika seharian dia agak kesulitan berjalan. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah—

"Itachi-kun, kok tidak ada?"

—sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan suaminya di kamar yang sudah mereka tempati bersama selama empat tahun ini. Wanita Uchiha itu menautkan kedua alisnya begitu menyadari hal itu. Reflek tangannya bergerak ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidur mereka dan menemukan secarik kertas berwarna kuning. Tarikan nafas kesal langsung tersuarakan dari bibir merah merekahnya, tanpa perlu membacanya pun Sakura sudah hafal dengan isi memo yang ditinggalkan Itachi itu. Suaminya itu sudah berangkat lagi ke kantor dengan alasan ada misi darurat di Interpol. Hal ini bukan hal yang pertama terjadi. Itachi terlampau sering mengutamakan misinya sebagai salah satu agen kepercayaan Interpol—semacam lembaga penyelidik profesional di Konoha—dan mengabaikan istrinya di rumah. Bahkan walau pun pasangan muda itu sudah menyusun rancangan pergi berdua, setiap ada panggilan dari Interpol maka buyarnya rencana yang sudah mereka susun dari berhari-hari sebelumnya itu adalah sesuatu yang bisa dipastikan.

Kesal sudah pasti wajar. Sebagai seorang istri, perhatian lebih dari suaminya adalah kebutuhan yang tak terelakkan. Bahkan walau pun Sakura sudah lebih dari sekedar paham kenapa suaminya begitu menggilai misi-misinya di Interpol. Ya, misi terselubung di balik misi-misi beresiko tinggi yang sering diambil oleh sulung Uchiha itu. Walau pun Itachi tidak pernah mengucapkannya secara gamblang, tapi Sakura tahu tujuan utama Itachi selama ini adalah untuk bisa menemukan_nya._

_Nyuuuuttt-_

"Ah!" Sudut kiri dada Sakura seketika terasa nyeri mengingat alasan utama Itachi mau membahayakan diri dengan misi-misi resiko tingginya. Secara tidak langsung Sakura ikut turut mengambil andil dalam keputusan yang dibuat Itachi. Kalau saja Sakura tidak pernah mengenal laki-laki brengsek itu, sudah pasti sekarang Sakura tidak akan pernah merasakan nyeri di ulu hati seperti ini. Punggungnya pun tidak perlu mengalami bekas luka bakar permanen yang membuatnya selalu merasa malu jika berhadapan dengan Itachi di ranjang. Cih, laki-laki itu memang sebaiknya tidak pernah ada. Bahkan menyebutkan namanya pun Sakura sudah tidak sudi. Baginya, nama laki-laki itu hanya akan tersimpan dalam kotak Pandora yang selamanya tidak akan pernah Sakura buka.

Tapi sepertinya Itachi mempunyai pandangan lain tentang itu. Laki-laki Uchiha itu begitu terobsesi untuk menemukan adik semata wayangnya. Padahal apakah adiknya itu masih menganggap Itachi sebagai kakak saja Sakura menyangsikannya. Bukan sekali dua kali Sakura menentang misi Itachi itu, acap kali sepasang suami istri itu bertengkar kecil karena mendebatkan hal ini. Namun Itachi selalu saja menutupnya dengan senyum maklum dan tepukan halus di kepala Sakura. Hanya dengan itu, karena Sakura tahu hal itu menandakan Itachi tidak mau didebat lagi. Keputusan Itachi tidak pernah goyah untuk hal ini.

"Kuso!"

Sakura mendecih kesal. Mengingat _laki-laki itu_ hanya akan membangkitkan emosi labilnya yang tertidur. Akhirnya dengan geraman tertahan wanita dengan tinggi semampai itu menggerakkan dirinya untuk beranjak dari kasur. Dengan selimut membungkus tubuhnya tentu saja.

Mandi dan keramas sepertinya bisa membuat otaknya lebih segar.

.

.

.

Selesai mandi dan merapikan diri Sakura membiarkan dirinya khusus untuk bersantai hari ini. Tidak ada kegiatan yang akan dia lakukan seharian selain tidur-tiduran, duduk-duduk membaca, _browsing_, menonton TV atau sekedar bergosip ria dengan Ino di telepon. Sahabatnya itu sedang menikmati masa bulan madunya bersama suaminya, Sai, di Korea. Jadi kebiasaan mereka untuk bergosip sambil minum teh di kafe langganan mereka harus dihentikan dulu selama kurang lebih tiga minggu. Sakura sedikit mencibir iri kalau ingat sahabat karibnya itu tengah menikmati bulan madunya di negeri orang selama tiga minggu, pasalnya dia sama sekali belum merasakan indahnya bulan madu selama empat tahun menyandang gelar Nyonya Uchiha. Yah, mengingat kondisinya sendiri ketika awal pernikahan mereka hal itu bisa dimaklumi, _sih_. Kalau mengingat itu hati Sakura terasa ada yang dengan sengaja mencubit, ada rasa bersalah yang bercokol di hatinya. Suaminya sempurnanya, Itachi, pasti sudah bersabar begitu banyak sampai Sakura bisa stabil seperti sekarang ini.

Ngomong-ngomong terima kasih pada Itachi yang sudah meninggalkan pesan di kertas kuningnya. Laki-laki 26 tahun itu memang pengertian dengan meninggalkan pesan kalau hari ini Sakura seharian bisa bersantai tanpa melakukan apa-apa termasuk memasak. Itachi janji khusus malam ini dia akan pulang lebih cepat dan akan memasak untuk makan mereka berdua. Anggap saja itu sebagai ganti batalnya acara piknik kecil mereka hari ini.

Tersenyum kecil sambil membaca ulang pesan Itachi yang ditinggalkan di meja, Sakura kemudian berjalan ke arah ruang keluarga. Di sana hanya ada sebuah sofa bernuansa biru dan karpet beludru bercorak abu-abu beserta TV LED di depannya. Dengan santai wanita itu menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa, berniat menyalakan TV dengan remot. Tapi kemudian bunyi _ringtone_ dari ponselnya menarik atensi mantan gadis Haruno itu. Matanya menyipit heran melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel merah muda-nya.

"Hei pig! Ada apa kau menghubungiku sepagi ini?"

"Sakura, kau… kau sudah buka Konohacom pagi ini belum?"

Sakura menautkan alis pink-nya dengan heran. Sejak kapan Ino jadi rajin buka Konohacom? Situs itu hanya memuat berita kriminal dan politik, bukan gosip.

"Saku? Kau mendengarku?"

"Ah, iya! Memangnya ada apa di Konohacom? Tidak biasanya kau buka-buka situs itu."

"…"

"Pig?"

"…"

"Ino?"

"Hhh, aku tidak yakin harus memberitahumu atau tidak, tapi-"

"Katakan saja!"

Terdengar helaan napas berat dari Ino di seberang sana. Sakura mengenal baik kebiasaan Ino, sahabatnya itu tidak akan menghela napas sedemikian keras kalau memang bukan hal penting dan serius yang ingin disampaikannya.

"Ino?"

"Sasuke, dia-"

Rahang Sakura langsung mengeras,

"Aku tidak mengenalnya!"

"Sudah kubilang kan aku tidak yakin akan memberitahumu atau tidak. Tapi Saku-"

"Dengar Ino, aku tidak mengenalnya dan tidak ada hubungan apa pun dengan pria brengsek itu. Jangan membuang tagihan telponmu hanya untuk mengabariku hal yang tidak perlu aku tahu."

Sakura dapat merasakan napasnya sendiri mulai memburu begitu mendengar nama itu. Detak jantungnya menaikkan tempo iramanya. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai menghiasi jidat lebarnya. Tidak bisakah hidupnya sehari saja tenang dan santai? Itachi sudah memberikan waktu santainya hari ini, kenapa harus ada kemunculan nama yang tidak pernah diharapkan ada itu di saat seperti ini?

Secara serampangan wanita Uchiha itu kemudian menyalakan TV di depannya. Berharap ada hal lain yang bisa mengalihkan emosinya saat ini. Ponselnya menggantung di apitan tangan kanan dan telinganya. Di seberang Ino masih mengoceh, entah apa, Sakura sudah menulikan telinganya. Tidak peduli rentetan huruf apa yang keluar dari mulut Ino di seberang sana.

Tapi—

—seberapa kuat pun usaha Sakura untuk menulikan telinganya, sepertinya dunia hari ini tengah bersekongkol untuk mempermainkannya. Boleh saja Sakura tidak lagi peduli dengan perkataan Ino di seberang sana, tapi mata wanita itu tetap harus menerima pengkhianatan dari tayangan televisi di depannya.

Di sana, terpampang jelas wajah yang bertahun-tahun lalu sempat begitu memenuhi hatinya sampai terasa sesak. Masih wajah yang sama. Dengan kulit putih pucat, mata hitam kelam, alis hitam pekat dan rambut sekelam malam yang mencuat di bagian belakang. Hanya poni depannya yang lebih memanjang daripada yang Sakura masih ingat. Wajah tampan itu tertunduk saat tertangkap kamera, tapi sekilas terlihat mata hitam kelamnya masih saja menyiratkan bahaya yang menjerat. Seolah menantang siapa saja untuk menyelaminya lebih dalam.

Napas Sakura kembali tercekat. Manik hijau matanya terbelalak lebih lebar. Lidahnya kelu dan tiba-tiba saja mulutnya terasa kering. Persendian tubuhnya serasa lolos satu per satu. Ponsel yang tadinya masih tergenggam di tangannya, kini mulus terjatuh di sampingnya. Menyisakan suara Ino yang bernada tanya di ujung satunya.

Kalau tadi Sakura menulikan telinganya, maka sekarang dia benar-benar tuli dari suara-suara di sekitarnya. Gravitasi bumi seolah tidak lagi mampu menahannya untuk berpijak. Di otaknya hanya terekam satu frame wajah yang sudah susah payah dibuangnya dari ingatan dan sebuah tajuk utama yang tadi melintas di tayangan berita yang secara tidak sengaja dia tonton.

**Interpol telah berhasil membekuk dalang di balik aksi terorisme di Konoha 4 tahun terakhir ini, Uchiha Sasuke.**

"Brengsek! Untuk apa kau kembali muncul?"

**==== tbc ====**

Haloooooooo XD

FF ini request dari si mput, **emerallized onyxta**. Tadinya pengen full hurt/comfort tapi entah kenapa malah kepikiran crime jadinya yah, tararaaaaa kaya giniii ==" hiks. Maap mput kalo belum kerasa hurt-nya, kamu tahu kan nak aku ga jago nge-hurt T.T *mata berkaca-kaca*. Dan maap juga nih publishnya mundur-mundur, lagi banyak tanggungan juga ehehehe. Udah kaya mpok minah aja gue maap-maap mulu =="

Btw, kayaknya saya kena tanda-tanda WB huhuhu, jadi susah banget nuangin ide ke kata-kata. Jadi scene-nya di kepala jalan, tapi nuangin ke kalimat yang pas itu susah banget. Lari kemana-mana jadinya, errrr. Ada yang bisa nolongin saya? T.T

Ohya dan ini saya pasang di rate M bukan karena mau nge-lime atau nge-lemon yak hehehe, saya suka baca itu tapi gak bisa bikin OwO. Cuma buat aman-nya aja karena bahasa yang saya gunakan agak-agak dewasa (_ecieeeh_) makanya saya taruh di rate M. Jadi maybe kalau pun ada lime, implisit aja. Cuman jangan terlalu ngarep hehe :p

Okelah, itu aja curhatan dari saya. Maap panjang banget hehe. Mind to **RnR**?

See ya next chapter ! :D

**Story only = 1763word**

**180613, withabunchoftask**

**allihyun.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Still

Resepsionis dengan rambut panjang oranye yang digelung tinggi itu sedikit berjengit ketika tiba-tiba seorang wanita menjatuhkan tangan kanannya dengan lagak menghentak di mejanya. Wanita itu terlihat kacau. Rambut merah mudanya yang panjang dibiarkan tergerai begitu saja, curiga tidak disisir mengingat beberapa anak rambutnya yang mencuat tidak beraturan. Menambahkan kesan kusut pada keseluruhan penampilannya yang hanya bermodalkan kaos merah bata kebesaran yang ditutupi jaket dan celana jeans yang dipadankan dengan sandal rumahan. Melihat tampilannya yang seperti ini Shion-nama resepsionis itu-menduga kalau wanita ini pasti sedang tergesa-gesa kesini.

"Itachi!"

"Ma-"

"Itachi! Katakan dimana Itachi-kun sekarang?"

Mimik tidak suka langsung terpampang di wajah cantik gadis muda itu. Ini hari pertamanya menjadi resepsionis dan langsung mendapatkan tamu yang tidak diharapkan seperti wanita di depannya ini. Walau pun baginya wajah wanita ini tidak asing tapi nada bicaranya yang cenderung tinggi itu membuatnya risih.

"Maaf tapi sepertinya Itachi-san sedang tidak bisa digang-"

"Demi Tuhan aku harus bertemu dengan Itachi! Sekarang!"

"Tapi nona, Itachi-san sedang ada urusan pen-"

"Apa urusan penting itu lebih penting daripada istrinya? Katakan padanya, Uchiha Sakura ingin bertemu dengan suaminya, Uchiha Itachi!"

.

.

.

**allihyun **presents

**Circle **

a **SasuSaku **Fanfiction

**AU. OOC. Alur maju mundur. Typo(s). Misstypo(s). Rate M for safe.**

main pair** : SasuSakuIta**

genre : **Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Romance, Family**

**DLDR is on term.**

**Naruto and its character **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Circle **©** allihyun**

_Special for my beloved daughter (?) __**emerallized onyxta**_

**-chapter II-**

**Still**

Sakura tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menonjok muka resepsionis di depannya ketika sebuah suara berat menginterupsi perdebatan kecil mereka. Saat ini emosi sedang terlalu memenuhi kepalanya, bukan hal yang aneh jika wanita Uchiha ini lebih sensitif daripada biasanya. Hal-hal seperti ketidakpekaan resepsionis di depannya ini sungguh menggugah kejengkelannya hingga taraf maksimal. Beruntung Kakashi datang di waktu yang tepat. Pria dengan corak rambut warna abu itu terlihat melenggang santai keluar dari lift ketika menyebutkan sebaris namanya dengan suara berat khasnya,

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Mata hijau wanita itu langsung beralih atensi ke arah Kakashi dengan letupan emosi yang sama. Sampai-sampai Kakashi merasa wanita itu sanggup membakarnya hidup-hidup sekarang juga jika dia mau. Pikiran konyol tapi hal yang terjadi berikutnya membuat Kakashi mempertimbangkan ulang kekonyolan pikirannya barusan. Sakura dengan brutalnya menarik kerah Kakashi dan memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan mengintimidasi.

"Kakashi! Katakan padaku dimana Itachi sekarang? Katakan!"

"O-oi tenang tenang Sakura, Itachi baik-baik saja di dalam."

"Aku tidak tanya keadannya bagaimana, aku tanya Itachi dimana!"

Kakashi menarik napasnya lelah. Bukan di luar dugaannya sebenarnya hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Reaksi Sakura atas aksi penangkapan Sasuke tadi pagi memang sudah ada dalam prediksinya. Tapi tetap saja menghadapi wanita keras kepala seperti Sakura memerlukan banyak tenaga juga. Diliriknya sekilas wajah wanita ayu di depannya yang masih menampilkan ekspresi garang itu, sepertinya dia tidak akan melepaskan jepitan tangan lentiknya pada kerah Kakashi dalam waktu dekat kalau Kakashi tidak memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan sekarang.

Akhirnya laki-laki berusia 34 tahun itu lebih memilih mengalah, dalam artian yang tidak sebenarnya tentu saja.

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu tapi…" menaikkan alis sebelah ,"sepertinya minum coklat panas sebentar bisa menenangkan kepalamu itu Sakura."

.

.

.

Sakura tidak mengerti bagaimana akhirnya dia bisa berakhir dengan bujukan mantan gurunya itu untuk menenangkan dirinya sebentar sebelum dipertemukan dengan Itachi. Tapi disini lah dia sekarang, duduk di kantor bernuansa warna biru tua milik Itachi (seperti selalu warna kesukaan laki-laki sulung Uchiha itu) dengan secangkir coklat hangat di dalam genggaman tangannya. Tidak lupa Kakashi yang tengah duduk di seberangnya sambil menyilangkan kaki dan menghirup aroma kopi yang menguar dari cangkir di tangan kanannya. Dari dulu laki-laki yang suka memakai masker kalau sedang bertugas itu selalu tahu bagaimana menumbangkannya, termasuk mengatasinya kala emosinya di luar kendalinya sendiri. Diam-diam Sakura harus berterimakasih bisa sedikit lebih tenang berkat coklat panas yang dibuatkan oleh Kakashi untuknya.

Tapi tetap saja rasa kesalnya tidak akan begitu saja lenyap sebelum dia bertemu dengan Itachi. Laki-laki itu harus menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

"Tunggu saja disini nanti juga Itachi datang," kata Kakashi santai di tengah kenikmatannya menyeruput kopi hitam kentalnya.

Sakura menatap jengah laki-laki di depannya. Wanita itu yakin bahwa Kakashi sebenarnya juga tahu hal apa yang membawanya kesini setelah 4 tahun lamanya tidak berkunjung ke Interpol. Bahkan saat ada acara di kantor pun Sakura enggan datang, baginya misi utama Itachi bekerja di Interpol bukanlah hal yang dia inginkan. Datang ke kantor Itachi sama saja memberi dukungan pada misi tersebut. Dan sialnya misi utama Itachi tersebut sudah tercapai. Sasuke suda-

Cih, Sasuke lagi!

"Kenapa mukamu tiba-tiba mengernyit aneh begitu, eh?" Kakashi rupanya sadar dengan perubahan mimik Sakura.

Tidak mau menjawab, mantan gadis Haruno itu lebih memilih untuk angkat bahu lalu mengikat tinggi-tinggi rambutnya yang semula tergerai berantakan. Ruangan ber-AC ini tiba-tiba saja terasa panas.

Tanpa disadari laki-laki di depannya ini tengah menyeringai ke arahnya ketika melihat sesuatu yang menarik di leher Sakura,

"Ah pantas saja Itachi begitu bersemangat hari ini haha," gumamnya ambigu.

Sakura mengernyit tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Kakashi barusan.

"Maksudmu?"

Kakashi tetawa kecil lalu menunjuk lehernya sendiri sambil tersenyum menggoda, " sepertinya itu baru dibuat tadi malam ya? Haha, tidak heran Itachi hari ini begitu bersemangat sampai-sampai misinya berjalan dengan amat sangat lancar. Hmm, memangnya kau beri dia asupan apa saja di ranjang eh, Sakura?"

Dan lemparan koran menjadi jawaban mutlak untuk Kakashi yang tengah tertawa sendiri dengan kelakarnya. Muka merah Sakura muncul sebagai ganti kegarangan yang sudah sejak tadi singgah di wajah wanita itu, manis sekali. Memang Kakashi pintar mengarahkan suasana menjadi hangat, bahkan terlalu hangat sekarang sampai-sampai Sakura merasa mukanya bisa meleleh saking panasnya. Buru-buru dilepasnya lagi ikatan rambutnya untuk 'mengamankan' daerah yang tadi jadi bahan olok-olokan laki-laki-bujang- kelebihan-asupan-icha-icha-paradise di hadapannya ini.

"Kau masih saja hentai, Kakashi!"

"Kau juga masih sama saja tidak sopannya dengan mantan gurumu, Sakura. Kau kemanakan panggilan Sensei untukku, eh?"

"Mantan guru gadungan lebih tepatnya. Kita sudah sepakat aku tidak akan memanggilmu Sensei lagi sejak kau mendukung misi Itachi."

"Aku tidak ingat pernah menyetujuinya, eh."

"Terserah! Yang jelas, kau kemanakan Itachi! Cepat panggilkan dia kemari, Kakashi!"

Kali ini gantian Kakashi yang angkat bahu. Diletakkannya cangkir kopinya yang sudah tandas di atas meja lalu menyulut sebatang rokok-yang langsung dimatikan lagi begitu Sakura melempar tatapan matikan-itu-atau-aku-yang-mematikanmu. Mendengus, laki-laki itu memperbaiki posisi duduknya sambil mengelus-elus janggutnya yang sudah mulai ditumbuhi jenggot tipis.

"Kau ini memang muridku yang keras kepala eh, Sakura. Sudah kubilang kan tadi Itachi akan kembali kalau sudah selesai. Lagipula, reaksimu bukannya agak berlebihan? Sampai repot-repot berkunjung ke sini. Aku sih senang-senang saja kau kesini, 4 tahun jadi istri Itachi 4 tahun juga kau tidak kuanggap ini sebagai itikad baikmu untuk mendukung misi Itachi?"

"Jangan membuat tanganku gatal untuk menonjokmu, Kakashi. Kau tahu dengan baik apa yang membuatku kesini." Sakura menjawab sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah luar. Dari posisi kantor Itachi yang ada di lantai 7 ini Sakura bisa melihat lalu lalang kendaraan yang ada di luar sana, tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang ada di pikiran wanita itu.

"Sasuke?"

"Jangan sebut-sebut lagi nama itu! Menggelikan sekali rasanya suamiku berusaha mati-matian menemukan orang yang paling kubenci ."

Kakashi tertegun mendengarnya. Bukan hal asing lagi baginya mendengar kata benci yang ditujukan untuk Sasuke berkumandang dari mulut Sakura. Murid perempuannya itu dia kenal sebagai wanita dengan perangai keras, walau pun dulunya ketika masih gadis Sakura lebih sering menonjolkan sisi lembutnya. Tapi sepertinya tempaan hidup menelan kelembutan istri rekannya itu. Kakashi tidak tahu sampai sebatas mana kebencian yang dibangun Sakura untuk Sasuke.

Wanita selamanya memang akan jadi makhluk misteri bagi Kakashi.

"Bukannya bagus ya kalau Itachi menangkapnya? Kau jadi lebih mudah meminta pertanggungjawabannya."

"Pertanggungjawaban? Ha…haha.." Terdengar tawa getir menyertai pertanyaan retoris Sakura. Ada getar yang beresonansi dalam nada suaranya.

Kakashi tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang tengah dibuat mantan muridnya itu sekarang. Wajah ayunya tertunduk disembunyikan oleh helaian poninya yang memanjang, membuat Kakashi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Yang Kakashi tahu ada tetesan air membasahi meja yang menjadi tumpuan tangan Sakura.

Dia … menangis?

"Bagiku, pertanggungjawaban Sasuke adalah ketiadaannya!"

.

.

.

"Bagiku, pertanggungjawaban Sasuke adalah ketiadaannya!"

Itachi mematung di depan pintu kantornya sendiri begitu mendengar ucapan gamblang dari istrinya dibalik pintu sana. Kepalanya pening. Hal ini lah yang selalu menjadi perdebatan mereka selama berumah tangga, keberadaan Sasuke.

Sakura begitu membenci Sasuke, baginya lebih baik Sasuke tidak ada. Sebaliknya Itachi menginginkan kembalinya Sasuke, dia masih yakin adiknya itu bisa kembali di jalan yang benar. Sama yakinnya dengan keraguannya mengenai motif perbuatan Sasuke 4 tahun silam. Masih ada yang mengganjal baginya dan hal itu lah yang menguatkan Itachi untuk tetap mempertahankan misi pencarian Sasuke selama ini.

Dan kini saat misinya sudah tercapai, istrinya datang mencarinya ke kantor. Entah untuk tuntutan apa yang akan diajukan Sakura. Itachi tidak tahu dengan pasti walau pun sebenarnya dia bisa mengira-ngira. Yang jelas, wanitanya kini sedang di dalam menunggu kedatangannya. Tidak ada pilihan menghindar dalam kamus Uchiha Itachi.

Beberapa detik setelah menghela napas akhirnya Itachi memutuskan untuk membuka pintu kantornya dan menemukan dua orang penting dalam hidupnya itu memandangnya dengan makna pandang yang berbeda-beda. Sakura dengan tatapan menuntut dan Kakashi dengan kelegaan yang menguar dari manik hitamnya (entah lega karena apa). Segera saja laki-laki dengan rambut panjang hitam itu menghampiri istrinya setelah sebelumnya mempersilahkan Kakashi untuk keluar.

Setelah pintu tertutup baru Itachi membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Kau mau memarahiku?"

Tatapan menantang menjadi hadiah dari pertanyaannya barusan. Wanita di depannya ini sekilas seperti ingin menangis, tapi kemudian gerakan tangannya membuat atensi Itachi beralih. Tangan Sakura tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat, sangat erat seolah-olah takut Itachi akan retak jika tidak dia rengkuh. Perlahan Itachi merasakan kemejanya menghangat di dada, basah. Sakura menangis. Wanita itu menangis setelah sebelumnya seperti ingin menelannya hidup-hidup. Wanita memang makhluk yang aneh.

Melihat istrinya menangis demikian hati Itachi menghangat. Maksud tangan Itachi ingin balas merengkuh, tapi terhenti di udara ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap isak tangis Sakura.

"Yokatta! Yokatta kau selamat! Baka Itachi..hiks hiks…"

"Ne. Tentu saja aku selamat Nyonya Baka Uchiha!"

"Kau meyebalkan!"

"Kau menggemaskan."

"Aku membencimu!"

"Aku lebih mencintaimu."

Puk!

Dan lagi-lagi selembar Koran harian Konoha menjadi korban lemparan Sakura. Setelah melepaskan diri dari Itachi tangan Sakura langsung mengambil sembarang barang untuk dilemparkan ke muka Itachi. Wanita itu memalingkan muka ketika Itachi hanya membalasnya dengan gelak tawa.

"Jadi itu yang membawamu kesini? Khawatir padaku? Hahh, yokatta!" Itachi tidak repot-repot menyembunyikan kelegaannya setelah tahu alasan Sakura datang ke kantornya tiba-tiba begini. Dijatuhkannya badan atletisnya di atas sofa yang tadinya menjadi alas duduk Sakura.

Sementara Sakura masih bertahan di posisi berdirinya. Tangannya yang bergetar kini mengepal, wajahnya kembali menunduk dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca.

"Kau bodoh ya, Itachi-kun!" Suaranya bergetar, "Sudah kubilang jangan berbuat hal yang tidak perlu! Untuk apa kau menangkapnya! Dia mati atau hidup tidak ada hubungannya lagi denganmu!"

Itachi mengerutkan alisnya kecewa, ternyata kelegaannya meleset. Ditariknya napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum berujar,"Mungkin aku bodoh Sakura tapi ketahuilah,"jeda sejenak,"ini juga untukmu!"

Mata hijau Sakura membelalak. Tidak pernah terlintas sama sekali di pikirannya untuk meminta Itachi membawa kembali Sasuke, yang ada justru sebaliknya. Sakura tidak pernah ingin ada nama Sasuke lagi di kehidupan masa depannya. Tidak setelah semua hal yang pernah ditorehkan laki-laki itu di lembar masa lalu Sakura.

"Kau bodoh atau bebal Itachi-kun! Aku sama sekali tidak pernah memintamu untuk membawanya kembali! Hanya akan membahayakan nyawamu sendiri dan lagi orang itu bukan siapa-siapa kita!"

"Dia tetap lah adikku Sakura, kau bisa mengerti kan? Dia keluargaku satu-satunya."Itachi diam sejenak sebelum kemudian melanjutkan,"Dan bagaimana pun kau dulu adalah kekasihnya."

Udara AC di kantor Itachi tiba-tiba saja terasa dingin menusuk di kulit Sakura. Wanita itu terdiam dalam sisa kemarahannya. Kemelut di kepalanya tidak bisa berhenti berputar-putar. Seperti lingkaran yang tidak pernah terputus, hubungan rumit antara dirinya, Itachi dan Sasuke selamanya akan terus melingkar seperti itu. Tidak ada habisnya.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kau menemuinya sekarang, Sakura!" ujar Itachi sebelum kemudian berdiri dan merengkuh bahu rapuh istrinya. Diraupnya tubuh rapuh istrinya itu dalam satu rengkuhan.

"Mungkin sulit tapi aku akan selalu di sisimu, Sakura. Kau pasti bisa!"

Sebuah genggaman tangan menenangkan merangkup jari-jari dingin Sakura yang mengepal. Menyalurkan kehangatan yang tersembunyi kekuatan di dalamnya. Sakura mendesah kalah. Wanita itu bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak akan pernah terjebak pada kehangatan Itachi lagi, lain kali.

Ya, lain kali.

Karena saat ini, sepertinya ada sedikit rasa penasaran yang ikut meraup dalam sendi irasionalnya. Uchiha Sasuke yang dibencinya setengah mati, dia harus memastikan sendiri keadaan orang itu seperti apa. Walau pun cuma sekali.

Ya, sekali.

.

.

.

_"Sasuke-kun, kau mau berjanji satu hal padaku?"_

_"Hn."_

_"Berjanjilah kalau kau akan selalu menggenggam tanganku kelak, apa pun yang terjadi nanti."_

_"Aa."_

Sepintas bayangan percakapan masa lalu menghantui ingatan Sakura. Wanita itu buru-buru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk segera mengenyahkan memori sialan itu dari kepalanya. Padahal sudah sekian tahun hal-hal remeh seperti itu tidak lagi mengintimidasi ingatannya. Kejadian hari ini membuat otaknya bekerja dengan tidak sistematis.

"Ada apa?"

Sakura menggeleng, " Daijobu."

Daripada memberi tahu Itachi apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya Sakura lebih suka memperhatikan lorong panjang yang kini telah dilaluinya dengan Itachi. Lorong itu berkelok-kelok dengan aturan tertentu, rumit, agak mirip labirin. Ada sekitar 3 sampai 4 pintu yang harus mereka lalui dengan cara memasukkan password yang hanya Itachi-dan beberapa rekannya yang lain tentu saja-tahu. Menurut ingatan Sakura tempat ini mengarah ke arah basement, tapi sampai tingkat berapa Sakura tidak tahu pasti.

Yang Sakura tahu tempat ini memiliki potensi hampir nol untuk dibobol atau pun untuk melarikan diri. Kecuali orang itu maha jenius, mungkin. Ah ya ngomong-ngomong orang yang akan mereka kunjungi sekarang juga jenius, sih.

Cih, mengingat siapa yang akan mereka temui saat ini membuat Sakura kembali mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Padahal niat awalnya ke kantor tadi adalah untuk menuntut hukuman mati sekalian bagi bungsu Uchiha itu. Tapi entah bagaimana justru berakhir menjadi sesi kunjungan seperti ini.

Terima kasih pada Kakashi dan Itachi yang berhasil meredam amarahnya hingga dapat mengarahkannya hingga ke tahap ini. Sungguh sebenarnya di luar keinginan Sakura untuk menemui laki-laki yang telah menghancurkan hidupnya ini. Kalau saja membunuh dilegalkan, dengan senang hati Sakura akan mencongkel jantung Sasuke sekarang juga. Ah, andai saja Sasuke bukan adik Itachi pasti hal itu lebih mudah lagi.

Takdir memang senang mempermainkan hati orang.

"Sakura kau sudah siap?" tanya Itachi sambil memegang kedua bahu Sakura.

Sementara Sakura sendiri tertegun memandang pintu kokoh di depannya. Ini adalah penghalang terakhir sebelum dia bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke. Di dalam masih dihalangi oleh kaca,_ sih_. Tapi tetap saja mereka masih bisa berkomunikasi secara normal, terlepas dari media bening padat yang menjadi penghalang di antara mereka.

Sakura menghela napas. Kalau boleh jujur kakinya terasa selemas air sekarang. Ingin rasanya berbalik dan kembali berteriak menuntut atas kematian Sasuke tanpa perlu repot-repot mengunjunginya terlebih dulu. Tapi remasan Itachi di bahunya seakan melemparkannya ke kenyataan bahwa sekarang ia tengah berada sejengkal dari kunci utama mimpi buruk masa lalunya. Sakura bisa merasakan dorongan keinginan Itachi untuk mempertemukan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya, dengan segala keraguan yang masih menggantung Sakura menetapkan hatinya dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Napasnya tertahan sesaat begitu pintu metalik di depannya bergeser, menyuguhkan pemandangan di balik kaca bening anti peluru di depan matanya.

Di sana lah dia. Sosok yang dulu selalu mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi kepada setiap yang ditemuinya, kini tengah duduk dengan salah satu kaki ditekuk dan kepala menunduk ke arah lantai. Tangannya yang terjulur di sisi wajah dan poninya yang memanjang menghalangi Sakura untuk melihatnya dari samping.

Dia lah, Uchiha Sasuke, yang kembali dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

Di luar kesadarannya kaki Sakura beranjak maju mendekati kaca yang menjadi pembatas tempat dia berdiri dengan ruangan tempat Sasuke duduk. Tangannya menggapai kosong pada kaca di depannya. Perasaannya campur aduk antara marah, benci dan sejumput perasaan yang sebenarnya tidak asing namun terasa memedihkan. Matanya terasa pedih oleh dorongan sekumpulan air yang mendesak paksa ingin keluar.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegahnya air itu menetes di kedua pipinya, pelan hingga terasa asin membasahi lidahnya. Bibirnya terbuka perlahan, mengucakan kosakata yang selama ini terasa haram bagi dirinya semata,

"Sasuke-kun."

Tanpa suara.

Namun, sepertinya benang merah masih enggan beralih dari relasi keduanya. Karena sesaat setelahnya, Uchiha Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya ragu dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura dan Itachi berdiri.

Dan reaksi Sasuke setelah itu tidak akan pernah bisa Sakura lupakan.

Sasuke langsung bangkit dari berdirinya. Seakan terjangkit oleh suatu keterkejutan tidak wajar. Mata hitamnya membeliak mempertegas aksen terkejut di wajahnya, ekspresi tidak percaya menguasai mimik wajah tampan itu, bibirnya yang memucat bergetar seperti merapalkan nama Sakura berulang-ulang.

Perlahan laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah Sakura yang mematung kaku, kebingungan. Langkah kaki kurusnya terlihat goyah, namun dia tetap berjalan. Hingga akhirnya dia sampai tepat di depan Sakura. Laki-laki itu memandang Sakura dengan keterpanaan yang nyata, tangannya menggapai kaca di mana tangan Sakura menempel di sisi satunya. Bibir Sasuke sekali lagi bergetar, melontarkan kalimat yang membuat Sakura semakin gamang dalam keterkejutannya.

"Sakura, kau… kau masih hidup?"

**=== tbc ===**

Haloooo saya balik lagi untuk meng-update fic Circle ini special buat si Mpuuuut :* hehehe, maap yak mput update-nya lama. Kamu tahu kan kenapa ehe ehe, *kedip kedip centil* Semoga masih pada inget sama cerita fic ini, kalo enggak silahkan baca lagi chapter 1 XDD

Well, ini chapter panjang banget yak tapi sebenernya progressnya dikit hehe. Saya lagi menikmati proses belajar nulis fic lagi setelah udah lama gak nulis, semoga feel-nya gak amburadul yah -_- untuk beberapa pertanyaan mengenai fic ini akan terjawab sesuai berjalannya cerita fic ini hihi *dibuang*. Chapter 2 ini kenapa judulnya 'Still' yah karena memang 'masih'. Masih lanjut fic-nya, masih nggantung ceritanya, masih ada rasa ehm tuh SasuSaku-nya (kayaknya wkwk), masih romantis ItaSaku-nya XDD dan masih hentai Kakashi-nya LOL *bacok*

Makasih buat semua yang udah review, favs, follows dan juga tentunya read fic ini. Saya cintaaaa kalian semuaaaa :D *kecup satu satu* Untuk balesan reviewnya saya akan datengin ke PM masing-masing ehehe, yang gak login *Guest-san makasih yaa udah mau baca dan review ;) hihi kukecup kamu juga deh XD*

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya, mina-san :D

Sankyuuu n_n

**Special Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter 1 :**

**Emerallized onyxta (**wajib kamu mah mput :p**) , Clarione, Guest, Aoi Lia Uchiha (**jangan nagih bakso lagi XD**), Morena L, Lucifionne, Hikari 'HongRhii, hanazono yuri, Mari Chappy Chan, Asakura Ayaka, Neko DarkBlue, The Amor Goddess, chezahana-chan, amerta rosella (**ItaSaku masih romantis as ur wish :p**)**

**Dan semua yang udah baca. Makasih n_n**

**Story only = 2784word**

**240813, withmybirthdaywishes**

**allihyun.**

**Nb : btw hari ini saya ultah wkwkw *gak nanya***


End file.
